1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to an eyeglasses lens-installing apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved eyeglasses lens-installing apparatus for installing a lens on connecting members of a temple and a bridge of eyeglasses. For example, the present invention relates to an eyeglasses lens-installing apparatus which is applied to rimless eyeglasses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 51 is a perspective view showing an example of a conventional eyeglasses lens-installing apparatus which constitutes the background of the present invention. An eyeglasses lens-installing apparatus 1 includes a lens 2 having a circular through-hole 2a formed therein. A male screw member 4 fixed to one end of a bridge 3 is inserted in a direction toward rear through the lens 2 from the front side thereof. At the rear side of the lens 2, a male screw portion 4a of the male screw member 4, is screwed into a nut member 5. One end of a pad arm 7 supporting a pad 6 is fitted into a cut-out portion 8 formed at a portion of the peripheral surface of the lens 2 and locked thereto. Although not shown in FIG. 51, the other lens is installed at the other end of the bridge 3 by using an eyeglasses lens-installing apparatus similar to that described above. Although not shown in FIG. 51, the lens is installed on the lug (a front part of the frame connected with the temple and the lens) of the frame by an eyeglasses lens-installing apparatus similar to the above-described apparatus.
However, in the conventional eyeglasses lens-installing apparatus 1, the male screw member 4 is inserted through the lens 2 from the front side toward the rear side, and the male screw member 4 is screwed into the nut member 5 at the rear side of the lens 2. Thus, the male screw member 4 and the nut member 5 having angled portions are constructed to project from the rear surface of the lens 2. Thus, when the lens 2 is wiped with a cleaning cloth or the like, the cloth is likely to be caught by the projected parts and may be torn. That is, the projected parts inconvenience a user during polishing of the lens 2 installed on the eyeglasses lens-installing apparatus 1. Further, when the user collides with an object and a shock is applied to the eyeglasses, the wearer's face may be injured by the projected parts.
In addition, when the eyeglasses lens-installing apparatus 1 is used to install the lens 2 on the lug, the circular through-hole 2a may cause the neck portion of the male screw member 4 to rotate together with the nut member 5 in the through-hole 2a of the lens 2 relative to the surface of the lens 2. That is, the lens 2 may be loosened at the portion at which the lens 2 and the bridge 3 are connected with each other and the portion at which the lens 2 and the lug (not shown in FIG. 51) are connected with each other. Thus, the conventional eyeglasses lens-installing apparatus 1 is incapable of holding the lens 2 firmly thereon.